How it really was
by Pandascanbeslytherintoo
Summary: This is the real story of Draco Malfoy, and his best friend.
1. Year 1:The start

**Disclaimer: **All characters, and things relating to the Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling, and her publishers. I own nothing but the plot.

After prowling so long in Flourish and Blotts, she found what she was looking for. "Mum! I've finally found it, the last book I need for my classes.", she looked absolutely thrilled. Her warm brown eyes, filled with the excitement of going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She of all people was special. Not many people like her had gone there before. She was always the smartest in school, having to be something than being the "Frizz Queen", or "Bushy Beaver." Hermione was exceptionally bright, and also very clever. When she got her letter she knew she was going to be the best, because she didn't want people to think she was a failure because of what she was. A muggle-born. Her parents were dentists. She never even knew of witches and wizards, but she was one! Hermione told her mother that she was going to get fitted for robes, and said she could do it by herself, wanting to be able to act grownup.

Her mother carried her things and left her daughter to do what she needed. Opening the door, Hermione saw a young boy getting fitted for his robes as well. Madame Malkins rushed over to where Hermione was standing and told her to stand in front of the mirror next to the boy. He was very pale, "I wonder if he goes outside?", Hermione thought as she looked at him. His hair was the lightest of blonds, and his eyes were a cool deep grey. He looked at her, and then smiled. He held out his hand and said, " My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" She took his hand, and they both smiled at eachother. "I'm Hermione Granger, and yes, I'm quite nervous though, excited, but nervous. How about you?" she explained. He laughed, and was about to say something when his father walked in. His smiled fell, his lips turned into a line, his eyes deep with terror. "Draco. Time to leave. Do not keep your mother and I waiting." He ordered. Draco nodded and his father stepped out of the building. He turned back to Hermione, and she gave him a reassuring smile and said," I'll see you at school Draco, try and have fun the rest of the week, and go outside more often." He laughed again, "Will do Hermione, thank you." He said politely, and he smirked once and then left to join his parents.

A week passed and Draco thought of nothing but seeing the girl with bushy hair, and big teeth. She was incredibly funny, and he thought her eyes were like chocolate. He liked having her as a friend. On the day that the students were to go to Hogwarts Draco was anxious to see if he could find her. He stood on his tippy toes and then he saw her hair. Horrible as it was having to find her that way, it was useful. He hugged his mother, and then shook hands with his father, said his goodbyes, and took off to see her. As he reached her she was saying goodbye to her parents. They looked odd, not wearing cloaks or wizard fashions. He didn't pay any mind to it. He tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned around she basically tackled him. Her arms wrapped around him so fast that he was sure she moved at the speed of light. "Draco! I'm so happy to see you. Mum, Dad, this is Draco, the boy I told you I met in the robe shop." Her parents waved and smiled, they had such nice faces, his parents should learn from them. "Would you like to go look for a compartment on the train before they get too full?" he asked her. "She nodded and said her last goodbyes to her parents. Draco waved at them, and smiled as well. They were nice. He liked them . He followed Hermione down the corridor and they found an empty compartment. They sat down, facing each other. They started to tell each other about their week since they saw each other as the train pulled away from the station.

They learned everything about each other, their favorite colors, their most wanted dreams, where they wanted to travel or have traveled too, just….everything. Upon learning the news that Hermione was a muggle born, Draco was utterly surprised. If she was a muggle born, she must be important to the wizarding community if Hogwarts knew she was a witch, even if her parents weren't magical at all. He seemed to like her more and more, and she liked him just the same. Hermione thought Draco was very different, being raised with wealthy parents, he was kind of spoiled, but he was also caring, and had a good personality. He was also exceptionally bright as she was. They talked about books, and anything that was connected to learning itself. A knock came from the door, a small boy, looking dumbfounded opened it and frantically asked," HAVE EITHER OF YOU SEEN TREVOR, HE'S MY TOAD!" They both shook their heads, then Hermione stood up and said," I'll help you look for him. Don't cry, we'll find him. Draco, are you going to help us?" she looked at him warmly. He shook his head no, and said," I'll keep the compartment, so we don't lose it." He smirked at her, and she left with the boy.

About an hour later she returned with a huge smile on her face. "What happened?" Draco asked. "Well I just saw someone." She explained. "Who!" he asked, wanting to know already. "Harry Potter!", she exclaimed, " He's down the hallway, and I fixed his glasses with magic." She told him. He smiled at her, secretly hoping that she didn't have a crush on the famous "Harry Potter." They continued talking and then they had finally arrived at Hogwarts. They shared a boat with the boy who lost his toad, his name Neville, and a girl named Susan Bones. "Draco, hold my hand please, I'm feeling nauseated. I hate boats." Hermione whispered to him. She did look sick. He slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers together. He gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. His heart was beating so fast, and what was this? This warmness in his cheeks? Was he blushing? Thank god it was dark. Hermione hoped she wasn't the only one blushing. She just kept her eyes on their hands, making him think that she was looking at her shoes. They reached the castle, and then they all went up the huge marble stairs. The castle was more than extraordinary. The gasps, and the "oohs", "aahs", and the "WOW!'s" were filling the hall. They still held hands, and when the witch McGonagall started to speak, then Draco looked at Hermione, and how scared she looked. He squeezed her hand and then started to rub her hand with his thumb. Something his mother always did for him, when he was scared.

It always calmed him down. She smiled at him, and she said she would be back she went to talk to Susan Bones, for the time being he saw his fathers friends children, Crabbe and Goyle. He went up to them, that's when he saw Harry Potter. "So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He said. The other students gasped and then tried to get better looks at him. "The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe, and Goyle." He moved in front of Harry, and then heard someone snicker beside him. "Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." He said with disgust. "You'll come to know Potter, that some wizarding families are better than others. Just follow me." He stuck out his hand for him to shake. "I think I can find the wrong sort for myself thanks." Potter had said very blankly. Draco had no idea that Hermione was intently listening, and that she knew he wasn't what she thought he was. Degrading that poor red haired boy like that would not go well with her. Draco felt a tap on his shoulder as McGonagall came back to tell everyone that they could go into the Great Hall to be sorted. Hermione caught up to Draco, and then gave him the coldest look she could muster. He didn't understand. What had he done? They walked together until they stopped at the beginning of the three steps. "When I call your name, please come and sit on the stool, and then the sorting will begin. Hermione Granger." She said calmly. Hermione's eyes widened, and then Draco grabbed her hand. Whispering good luck, he squeezed her hand and then let go quickly. Hermione forgot why she was mad at Draco. She scrambled up to the stool, and the witch placed the hat on Hermione's head. They waited a few moments, and then the hat shouted," GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione smiled, and then sent Draco a loving smile. He was completely aware that he was not going to be in the same house as she was in. His entire family, for centuries had been in Slytherin. Hopefully this wouldn't hurt their friendship. Draco's name was called and he sat on the stool. The hat wasn't even placed on his head, when the hat yelled," SLYTHERIN!" He looked at Hermione, she clapped for him, and smiled. He was sure he was going to love her forever.

Weeks passed, and they began to warm up and get used to their new school. Draco and Hermione would arrange meetings with one another every other weekend. The library was where they met. Hermione told Draco of how she didn't really have any friends besides him, and that people would often make fun of her. He didn't like that one bit. In fact it infuriated him. Why couldn't people see her for what she was? Which, was a wonderful human being who had a great personality. They enjoyed their chats. Soon enough Halloween was at their fingertips. Hermione had shown everyone up, mostly that intolerable snot, Ron Weaselbee. How he started to loathe him. Ron was making fun of Hermione after class, and unfortunately she heard it. Taking enough crap from people she ran away, crying to the bathroom. Draco followed her, and then right before she managed to slip away again, he caught up to her, grabbing her arm and twirled her straight into his arms. She was crying fervently into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and then he told her," Don't worry, they will pay, I promise. You'll be fine…shhhhh…" he held her for a while, then she said she was going to wash her face, and be down for dinner after she went to take a nap in her dormitory. She never went to dinner. Draco over heard Neville telling Weasel and Scarhead that Hermione had been in the bathroom all day crying. He hoped he didn't do wrong in leaving her to clean up. "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL!" Professor Quirrell shouted in a terrified voice. Everyone stood up and screamed at the top of their lungs. Draco immediately thought of Hermione still in the bathroom. How would he save her? As they moved through the halls and corridors he saw the two people who made his best friend cry go to save her. He hoped they weren't total retards and that they wouldn't die. He couldn't leave the line to his common room, the prefect was standing right next to him.

A month passed. "Draco, you can't seriously be mad at me for being friends with them. They did save my life after all." She told him. He didn't like the fact that she was in danger because of them in the first place. He tried to make her see the reason of why he didn't like either of them. "Well why then?" she asked him. He looked at her, and then said," Scar head struts around like he's the best thing that ever happened to anyone, and Weasel, well he's a barbarian, I mean have you seen the way he eats? Of course you have, but its disgusting. You need to be with someone that's polite, has table manners, and smells decent." He explained. She was looking out the window of the library, deeply blushing, Draco was her first ever crush. She only hoped that they would remain friends and possibly start to date.

Draco, being the Slytherin he is, decided to eavesdrop on Scar head and Weasel talk. "We need to go see Hagrid tonight, we'll go after everyone is asleep." They planned together. Little did Draco know, that Hermione was in on this plan. She was going with them. When Draco snuck out of bed, and followed them to the hut where the gamekeeper lived, he didn't see her. She must have been out of view, but then he went to McGonagall. "50 points each. All four of you will be getting a detention.", she exclaimed. "Wait, Professor, the FOUR of us?" Draco asked. "Yes, you were out of bed and roaming the halls too Mr. Malfoy." She said sarcastically. He looked at Hermione apologetically, she gave him a scornful look. Draco wrote her a letter, and sent it to her by owl.

_ Hermione, _

_ I really am terribly sorry about what happened just a few moments ago. I didn't know you were there too. I should have known better, but I couldn't let them get away with being mean to you. I'm still very sorry. Please forgive me._

_ Draco._

She read the letter, and then decided to forgive him.

_ Draco,_

_ If you EVER dare to do that again, I will put your pants on fire. Although I do forgive you. You're my best friend. And thank you for looking out for me. You're the best. Now go to sleep. Goodnight._

_ Hermione._

She sent off the owl, and then they both went to sleep. Months passed, and they became even more distant. Draco becoming the Slytherin Prince, and Hermione becoming the Gryffindor Princess, they ended up not hanging out. They wrote the occasional letter or two, just to catch each other up, but that was it. The last month of school had arrived, and then the news spread that Scar head, Weasel, and Hermione had fought against someone evil, and found the sorcerer's stone. The last time Draco saw Hermione alone before they were to leave school was on his birthday. She ran up to him, calling his name in the hall when he was alone, not wanting to get looks from Slytherins, and then when he turned around she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Draco, Happy Birthday! I got you something that I hope you'll like." Her eyes were full of excitement, and she was out of breath from running to him. "Here." She pulled a black box tied with silver and green ribbons from her bag. He untied it, to reveal an unbreakable, Eagle Feather Quill.

He had been wanting one for such a long time, but how did she know? He put it back in the box, and set it down on the ground, then he hugged her fiercely. "Thank you Hermione. You're the best. Believe me.", he was truly grateful to have her. She looked at him, and then they had to go their separate ways. Once on the train, Hermione sat with Ron, and Harry. Draco sat with the Slytherins, but he was writing with his new quill. A very special letter for a very special friend. Although, summer was not what he expected.

**Author's note: **Please review and tell me how I did, this is my first fic! Thank you for reading! I'll update soon!


	2. Year 2:Unfortunate things

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the GLORIOUS Harry Potter series, nor do I own any FABULOUS ideas from the AMAZING mind of J.K. Rowling. One can only wish for such things.

Hermione and Draco kept in touch over the summer, writing letters, and they even met up. But only once. On that day Hermione was in town with her parents to see a cinema, and little did she know it, the Malfoy's were as well. She was standing in line to buy candy, when she saw a boy, who was taller than her, walk up behind her. "Hermione?" the boy asked timidly. She turned around and opened her eyes up wide. "Oh Draco! I never thought I would see you here, it is a cinema house operated by muggles." She exclaimed. She went to hug him, but he stopped her. She looked hurt, but when he pointed to the side with his eyes, she saw his parents looking at movie posters. "You don't want them to see you causing a scene." She asked. "Don't take it personal, but they don't really approve of PDA. But, tonight I'll owl you, we need to talk about…..something. Okay?" He told her. She looked beyond beautiful, her eyes glistened, and sparkled, and as he held her gaze, he knew she was perfect. She had gotten taller, and managed to tamer her hair down a bit. She was growing into her cheek bones, but her eyes, they were bigger than ever.

Hermione looked at Draco, he had gotten taller, he still slicked his hair back in that annoyingly aristocratic way, his facial features were beginning to be chiseled, he was going through puberty. His voice was slightly cracking, but Hermione still loved to hear his odd English/French accent. His eyes were silvery pools that she could stare at for hours. Then he smiled, oh how she loved to see him smile. It was a rare occasion, and usually only Hermione was able to see it. "DRACO! Hurry along, we don't have all day!" His father said harshly. Draco looked terrified, but he took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Until we meet again my Gryffindor Princess." He said with a smile. Her heart skipped a beat. She walked away to join her parents, and enjoy the movie.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ The thing I wanted to talk about isn't a good one. It seems that my parents saw our exchange at the theater, and they asked who you were. When I told them that you were the Hermione I told them about as soon as I got home from school, they said they wanted to meet you. But when they learned your surname, well…..they want me to have nothing to do with you. You see, my parents are very prejudice, will my father is, but they don't want me, a pureblood, to be mixing with a muggle-born. If they find me talking to you, they won't ever let me go back to Hogwarts again. They told me that I should act as though I'm better than you, and claim my right to the wizarding world, which they think you have no right to exist in. You're my best friend, and I can't do that to you. But I need to tell you that I have to pretend we aren't friends. I know it isn't fair, but I want to tell you I have to, absolutely HAVE to Hermione. My father told me that Potter, weasley, and you are nothing but stupid Halfbloods, Blood traitors, and…and….Mudbloods. He told me that if I don't call you that, then he will punish me. I have to act as though I don't care for you, and that you mean nothing to me. Which obviously isn't true. I care a great deal about you. You mean more than everything to me Hermione. I'm sorry. _

_ Love, _

_ Draco. _

Hermione held the letter close to her heart as she cried into her pillow that night. She hadn't bothered to write back, just incase her letter to him was intercepted by his parents. She knew he had his reasons for having to do this, but she still wanted to make sure they would still be friends. Getting them alone at Diagon Ally would work. Maybe if they could talk for a few minutes, and figure things out. She never told anyone else, but she wanted to be with him. Over the summer she fantasized about them growing up, getting married, having children, and growing old together. She never wanted to leave his side. He was hers. And little did she know, that he wanted the same things, he wanted to be with her, and be with her for eternity.

"Diagon Ally. It was the place to be. Books, wands, brooms, cauldrens, and magic potion ingredients. But where was Draco Malfoy?" Hermione thought as she scanned for his platinum blonde hair. She was about to give up when she saw him entering Flourish and Blotts book store. He made his way up the stairs and went to a secluded area. Hermione on his tail. "Why are you following- oh it's you." He said with an attitude. He looked at her almost pleading with his eyes for her to leave. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily Draco. Now listen to me. I'm totally fine with your cover, but let me tell you something. I will be in the library everyday, waiting by the restricted section in my favorite chair. It is well secluded, and nobody will see you with me. Come if you like, don't if you hate me. That is all." She told him as though it was a life or death situation. She then did something even she didn't expect. She looked at him one more time, and kissed his cheek. She turned on her heel, and then stormed down the stairs, off to find Harry.

He stood there for what felt like hours. His fingers still on the place her lips had been. It burned him. He never wanted it to stop. He wanted her back there. It was the perfect place to be together, nobody was up there, and he, well he wanted to hold her, tell her he needed her. Draco made up his mind. A secret friendship? This could work. Hopefully. He loved her, he needed to make it work.

School had started, and Hermione and Draco began to meet in the library every day. They would chat about classes, sit there reading, studying, doing their work, while glancing up at the other on occasion, and they would just sit there, just to be with eachother. They had never been so content. Until the day that everything changed.

A month had gone by, and things were good, Draco became the new Slytherin seeker for Quidditch, and Hermione was obviously top of the class. But Draco ruined everything by one word. "You filthy little Mudblood!" he said. He didn't realize what he was saying until he said it, but she did say something about how he bought his way onto the team. Nobody, not even Hermione Granger made fun of Draco Malfoy, in front of people anyways. Her eyes only brought out exactly how hurt she was, her tears streamed down her cheeks. Her face, well pain was exactly what that was. Her heart broke into millions of pieces, she was dead. After all of the things she felt for him, he did that to her, and she knew he wasn't playing he part of an enemy. It was all real. He didn't care about her, she was worthless. At least that's what her mind told her. Draco went to the library the next morning expecting to see her there, but there was no sign of her. After that, she never waited for him in the library again.

Months passed, muggle borns were beginning to be petrified, so the school was in danger. His father got Dumbledore fired, how great was that? The occasional "Mudblood" was tossed around, and the snarky attitudes kept going. Draco was depressed, he hated his life. He ruined his relationship, well friendship with Hermione. He missed her. Everyday he would see her with Pothead, and Weaselbee, laughing and talking. He wished he was there instead of the other two boys. He needed her. Suddenly she was no where to be found. Hermione was gone. Draco was desperate to see her. He needed to talk to her. Then one day, after a mishap in the potions room, he found her. Petrified in a bed in the hospital wing. "How long has she been here Madame Pomfrey?" He asked quietly. She looked at him in a strange manner, "About two weeks Mr. Malfoy, but why do you care, she meant nothing to you, as you always called her that disgusting word." She said point blank. He felt guilty. He felt dead. He felt nothing. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I…I..well, I love you. Please forgive me." Was all he whispered in her ear. He stroked her cheek, and then went to sleep.

Despite being petrified, she could hear everything, she could still breathe, and she could still think. She heard every word that Draco had said, and sure enough, she felt the same way. As soon as she could, she would tell him everything. Luckily, Harry and Ron went to the Chamber of Secrets, and killed the Basilisk. All of the muggleborns, Filch's cat, and Ron's baby sister Ginny, were saved. Even though Hermione ran to Harry and Ron, she was looking at Draco the entire time. She smiled at him, and winked. He was taken aback. The year had come to a close, and they were off to another summer without eachother. Although they wrote, it wasn't enough for their impending love.


	3. Year 3:Unhappy times

**Disclaimer: OH JOY, I do not like this thing, it rubs my face in the literary works of J.K. Rowling, which I only wish I owned. Cause I don't. :P**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was away from the computer for awhile! Hope you liked the last chapter, and please review! I love you all. Here we go, chapter three. **

Chapter 3:

The beginning of their third year was approaching, Hermione and Draco couldn't wait until it came. They were ready to go back and learn all that they could…..well, that was one of the reasons. The truth to the matter was that they wanted to be with each other. Over their summer, things happened. Yes, very magical things.

Hermione opened her window, the cool night breeze hitting her face as she looked at the moon. She looked at her watch, 11pm. She was sure he would be here by now. Her room was on the first floor of her house, so she gently crept out of her window, and walked into the yard. Her parents were asleep, but she knew they wouldn't wake up. She went to her old swing set and took a seat on the swing. Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment, or rather a letter from Draco. And began to re-read it. She couldn't get enough of it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ I miss you terribly, lately these days at the Manor have been boring. You would love it here, my library is even better than the one at Hogwarts. I wish we could meet. Wait. We can. This Friday open your window and climb out into your yard and wait for me there. Don't ask me any questions just do it. I'll see you tomorrow. _

_ Love, _

_ Draco. _

As she folded the letter back up, she felt a bit of wind. She looked up, and she saw Draco flying on a broom towards her house. DRACO WAS FLYING TO HER HOUSE. She was immediately excited, and jumped up. Draco landed and then dropped his broom. He had gotten taller once again, his features were still starting to form, and he was gaining muscles in his arms. She shivered. He was gorgeous. She rested her eyes on his mouth, which she wondered exactly how perfectly soft they would be. As she was looking him over he was doing the same. She was growing into her womanly figure, and she cut her hair, her eyes complimented her beautiful smile. Her lips, they looked even softer in the moonlight. He shook his head, and then walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck, she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He smelled like heaven on Earth.

"Hermione, how are you?" He asked, as she looked up into his eyes. His silvery eyes. She was about to say something, but then stopped herself. Instead she only smiled. He moved his hand to caress her cheek, she felt the blush coming on. Their skin matched the moonlight, pale, and flawless. Hermione inched forward, Draco leaned in. She felt his breath hitting her face until there wasn't a space between them. Their lips collided, and the world was at peace. Their kiss was a bit timid at first, but Hermione was sure she wasn't going to mess this up. She was practicing her movements, and as for Draco, he was focusing on not wanting to do more to her. He held her face in his hands, as her hands were around his wrists, holding him there to her. As if to never let go.

They pulled apart, and Hermione sat down on a swing, motioning for Draco to sit on the other one. "Everything is different for us now, isn't it?" She asked.

He thought for a bit, "Yeah, it seems so. But we can't let anyone know, because of obvious reasons." He said quietly. She looked away. Not wanting to accept that fact. She loved him, he loved her, and that alone was inevitable. He grabbed her hand, as they both began to swing. They weren't going to worry about it until they absolutely had too. As for when that was, well, it wasn't to far away.

School began, dementors were everywhere, and Harry was afraid of them, and Draco teased him about it. "Stop being such a jerk to Harry, he doesn't know why he can't stand being around them, leave him alone." Hermione asked. Draco looked at her, he sighed and then shook his head, "Fine, but only for you." He gave up. She was just to amazing to say no too. They had begun seeing each other in the back of the library, once they were almost caught snogging in the abandoned girls bathroom. Luckily Hermione had Harry's invisibility cloak. She threw it over Draco as Professor McGonagall entered the room. They had to come up with a plan, one so they wouldn't get caught.

A few months passed, and then the fateful day happened. Buckbeak was presented to the Care of Magical Creatures Class. Harry went up and then Hermione out of fear grabbed Ron's hand. "What the hell is she doing?" Draco thought to himself. He then saw that Harry successfully rode on him, and Draco, being a snob, and a prat thought he could do better. Hermione didn't realize what he was doing until it was to late. "AAAAAAAAAAAH" Draco screamed in pain and fear. Hermione was about to rush to his side, when she realized she had to stay where she was and pretend she didn't care.

"YOU FOUL LITTLE COCKROACH!" Hermione yelled. She had her wand pointed at Draco's throat. This was not a game, this was not a cover. He was getting Buckbeak executed. How could he? What was he getting at? He knew Hagrid was a dear friend, and Buckbeak was a special animal. Hippogriffs were hard to come by. Hermione felt betrayed. "Hermione, he isn't worth it." Ron said, as she lowered her wand, Draco looked relieved. He saw the fury in her eyes, and then all of a sudden a sharp crack was heard. "OW SHE JUST-" Draco grabbed his nose, she had actually punched him. He gave her a look of sorrow. She wouldn't look directly into his eyes, afraid she would forgive him so easily.

The hour came, and Dumbledore, followed by the Minister, and the executioner appeared at Hagrid's hut. The Golden Trio fled, and then watched the huge axe fall down to the ground. Hermione grabbed the closest person, being Ron. He held her close, and then whispered that everything would be fine, as Harry stroked her hair, and calmed her down. "Scabbers!" Ron yelled as the rat bit him and ran away. The events that followed for the next few hours were hectic. Werewolves, Animagi, returns of former friends, and then there were the dementors. Harry defeated them, and Hermione was with him all the way. Time Turners were helpful. They saved Harry's godfather, and Buckbeak.

When the time came for the year to be over, Draco found Hermione reading by the lake. "I figured you would be out here." He said as she scowled at him. " Please forgive me darling." She stood up, and smacked his face. "**HOW DARE YOU**. After **EVERYTHING **I have said and done for you, after all those nights in the library, and the kiss. **THAT KISS! DID IT MEAN **_**NOTHING**_** TO YOU?**" She screamed at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, and the book she was holding feel out of her hands as she bunched her fists up. "Draco, you mean everything and nothing to me, all at the same time. You broke me." Her voice was barely a whisper. He didn't think about how his stupidity towards that oaf Hagrid would effect her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been a total prat, and YES, that kiss meant everything to me, you know that." His voice broke, and he started to form tears. He looked at her one last time, and then turned away from her forever.

**A/n : I hope you all liked this chapter, I had to add some drama! Love you all, review please!**


	4. Year 4:Dangerous

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter and all things like it EXCEPT for my plot are owned by the gorgeous and wonderful author Madame J.K. Rowling. If only I did own all of that, cause I would be so freakin' rich.**

A/N: DRAMA BOMB. That is all.

Chapter 4.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night from the screeching of an owl's nails on her window. She had received over one hundred letters, maybe even five hundred, she stopped counting. Each one started the same, "_**Dear Hermione, My dearest love, Hermione please, Please my darling, I beg you." **_Things like that. She read them, but never responded. Her life was exactly something horrible. Draco's life, well that was something of a downer. He never left his room, he wouldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he never laughed, smiled, and even his smirk was no longer existent. How could he even be like how he was before? Hermione was exactly the reason why he was himself in the first place. But why was this really effecting him this badly? He never really wanted to admit it, but he was totally in love with her. He couldn't live without her. And he had lost her in the blink of an eye. She even broke his nose. He was gone, ruined for good.

"Draco, dear, please come out, eat something, you're going to die." Narcissa Malfoy was trying to coax her son out of his room. He kept the door locked. She could bust in, but she didn't want to make him even more upset. She knew he needed to eat, but he would do what he knew was best. He was a smart boy. It was a month before school was to start when Draco finally opened his door. "Mum, I need to talk to you." He looked like he was about to burst into tears as his mother rushed over to him, taking her pride and joy in her arms. She stroked his hair as she sat him down next to her. "Tell me all that's troubling you my dear boy. I will always be here, no matter what." She soothed him. Draco took a deep breath and then started to tell his mum about the girl who captured his heart, and was holding it hostage.

Narcissa listened to every single word that Draco said. Her heart broke at the words he spoke. His voice was filled with sorrow, he wasn't the same Draco that he had been at the beginning of last year, he was grown up, changed. He was in love. "Go to her. Even if she yells at you, tell her how you feel, how sorry you really are, you need to tell her all of your feelings, even if she tells you she never wants to see you again." She told her son the only advice she could give him. She kissed his forehead as she wiped his tears, and sent him on his way. Little did he know that his mother was off to do some intervening.

Hermione woke up the next morning, tear stained cheeks, and puffy eyes, when her mother walked through the door. "Hermione dear, there is someone here to see you. She says it is an emergency." Hermione rushed to the bathroom to make herself presentable, then went down stairs. "_Who could this be_?" She thought. Then she saw her. The beautiful pale haired woman, known to be Draco Malfoy's mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

She seemed composed, looking straight at Hermione, but her eyes were like knives, digging into the young girl's soul. Hermione was undoubtedly terrified of her.

"Hermione, please sit down, I have something important I would like to talk to you about." She patted the couch she sat on. Hermione went over hesitantly, and then looked at her feet. "My dear girl, you are as beautiful as my Draco said you were. Not that I doubted him, he being himself would have chosen the most worthy woman. But it seems that you two have come across some…..troubles?" She looked at Hermione, catching the hurt in her eyes. A tear slipped out, and Narcissa put a hand on Hermione's. She grasped it in hers, and stroked her thumb on the back of her hand, just as Draco had the first time at Hogwarts. That's where he got it from. The older woman's expression was very soft and caring. "You know Hermione, my son cares about you a great deal. In fact, he won't admit this to himself, or anyone else, but I believe he is in love with you. Have you been spending all your time in your room?" Hermione nodded, "well Draco has too. Have you been crying all the time?" Hermione lowered her head and nodded again. "Draco hasn't stopped crying over you, CRYING, Hermione, my son is crying his heart and soul out, because he fears he lost you forever." She put her arms around the sobbing girl, and let her cry on her expensive boutique clothes.

"I don't want him to hurt anymore, I want him to know that I love him too, I can't deny that. I love him with all of my life, but he is such a PRAT, and he acts like he can't love me because of his father, but if he loved me that much, he wouldn't care who knew." Hermione explained between her sobs. She looked at Narcissa and saw how much Draco looked like her. Their eyes were the same, the hair, and he had her nose, and chin. Draco was lucky to have a mother that would be willing to take care of him like that. She hugged Narcissa, and timidly said, " May I visit him. At the Manor I mean?" She was scared at the answer. But then the wonderful woman smiled and then nodded. "Ask your mother if you can go, and we will go straight away." She wiped Hermione's tears and then let her ask her parents. She knew Lucius would be away for the next month until Draco was to return to school, so Hermione would be safe against any prejudice views from her foul husband. He hadn't always been like that, but then again she chose him when she was only 11.

You see, Narcissa was half Veela, where her sisters didn't take on the gene. Although Hermione was a smart, well brilliant girl, she didn't realize that this was the trait Draco was given. Where Lucius was Narcissa's mate, Hermione was Draco's. He was 14, starting his puberty, which meant his veela part kicked in as well. Draco always felt like Hermione was supposed to be in his life, right from the first day he met her, and his mother knew why. She was only happy that Hermione felt the same way about him, it didn't matter that she wasn't a pureblood, she was making her son happy, well….not at that moment exactly.

Hermione was allowed to go, so she showered, and tied her hair back in a long French braid, and wore her best summer dress, green with silver trimmed lace. Especially, Slytherin looking. Nobody had seen her look like this before, so Draco was in for a real treat. The two ladies set out to apparation point, and then found themselves in front of the Manor. It was breathtaking. Hermione saw the wildflower vines going up the walls connecting to the trees, the huge grove and courtyard was perfect and beautiful. Hermione was in awe at the mansion. They walked into the foyer, and the young Gryffindor saw all of the interesting paintings, the Victorian furniture, and the old style wallpaper. Her favorite part was the intricate chandelier that hung in what she thought was probably the living room. Her house didn't compare to this Manor. "Now my dear, go up the stairs right there and look for a bright silver door with Draco's name in the black writing. Don't be shy, go on up. I'll leave you two alone. You have a lot to talk about." Narcissa said as she motioned to the staircase to the left of them. Hermione silently crept up, and as she passed she smiled at the paintings of different Malfoy ancestors. They would sneer, or they would smile back. She finally found Draco's room.

She knocked, and heard him say a soft," Come in." She turned the knob and then she saw him. He was lying face down on his bed, with a pillow over his head. Tissues were all over the floor, Hermione went and sat on the side of his bed. She was about to say something, but Draco started instead," Mum, what do you want? I already told you everything, and I just want to be left alone now." His voice was cracked from crying for so long. Just as hers had been. He started to sit up, "Mum, really leave me alone, ple-" He sat eyes wide, mouth gaped open. He reached out to touch her face, to see if she was really sitting there, in his house. He was sure it was a dream. When he felt her warm cheek, he quickly stood and pulled her to her feet. Draco threw his arms around her waist, her arms were around his neck. She smelled him, his wonderful cologne, and peppermint. Her strawberry and vanilla shampoo was swarming his head, he needed her to stay with him always. He gripped her ever more fiercely when she started to pull away. His tears were falling, but with happiness. "Draco, love, please let's talk." Hermione said in only a whisper. He let go of her, but his hands went to her face. His eyes studied hers. She was beautiful, gorgeous even. He never wanted to stop looking at her, or stop holding her. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Hermione, my darling, I can't believe you're here. I am so sorry for everything; I thought I almost lost you. I was so stupid, I tried to fix it, I…..I am just so-"He tried to apologize more but Hermione cut him off by placing her lips on his. She was yearning for a kiss. She needed him, to know that he still felt the same as he did the first time that happened. She kissed him deeply and passionately. Draco's tongue swiped Hermione's bottom lip, as she took him in full on. They needn't breathe, they just felt the longing of one another, their tongues collided this way and that, and her fingers were tangled in his platinum locks. His hands one in the middle of her back, and the other wrapped around her waist. She still felt the tears falling down their cheeks; these were not tears of sadness, but the tears of longing, joy, and pure ecstasy. They were made for each other, they just fit together. Draco was the one to pull back; he took his hands from around the love of his life, and then took her hands in his. They sat down, smiling, and holding hands.

"Draco, I'm sorry that I was so hard on you, as soon as I said what I did, I regretted it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really honestly can say that I am in love with you." She whispered, she knew she couldn't speak any louder, afraid she would choke. His eyes held hers and then he reached out and stroked her cheek. "My darling, I was a fool for betraying you like that. I love you, and I will love you for eternity." He told her, promising that they would always be. Then there was a voice, a sneering voice that could only belong to one, of Lucius Malfoy.

**A/N: Sorry for stopping it here, but I think a cliff hanger is good enough? Well I love you all, thank you for adding me to your story alerts, and subscribing to me, you are wonderful, all of you. Please review if you want, well I would definitely like it if you did, so please R&R. Cheerio!**


End file.
